PePe Waccabrada
Summary PePe Waccabrada (ペペ・ワキャブラーダ, Pepe Wakyaburāda) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "L'" - "'The Love". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: PePe Waccabrada, Askin refers to him as "Yajiuma" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Dexterity, Stamina, Reflexes, Levitation, Flight, Reishi Manipulation, Master Archer, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual awareness, Can take control of his enemy's body (via The Love) Can launch a heart-shaped projectile and anyone hit by this heart falls in love with PePe Attack Potency: At least Town level | Town level (Also, The Love ignores conventional durability) Speed: At least High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Byakuya) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: At least Town level | Town level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His Staff (Beshanu'l': A coiled, caduceus-like staff) Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: The love does not work on those who do not know the "meaning" of love. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Love (愛, Za Ravu; Japanese for "Love"): PePe can launch a heart-shaped projectile by putting his hands together in the shape of a heart. Anyone hit by this heart falls in love with PePe, becoming so obsessed with PePe that they will do anything he asks, including attacking their own comrades and those they know to be of superior power. This ability allows PePe to take control of Zanpakutō and force his victims to continue fighting beyond their limits, though it has no effect on objects without hearts, such as buildings. PePe can also fire a heart-shaped beam to pursue a target. PePe claims this technique is powerful enough to override Giselle Gewelle's control over anyone she has used The Zombie on, but Mayuri Kurotsuchireveals it does not work on zombies who are under his control, as they do not know the meaning of love. * Love Kiss (ラヴ・キッス, Ravu Kissu): PePe puts his hands together in the shape of a heart and fires a larger version of his normal attack. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, PePe primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own Reiryoku to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner: PePe possesses some skill in Hirenkyaku, allowing him to appear behindShunpo master Byakuya Kuchiki while he was preoccupied with fighting Shūhei Hisagi before Byakuya could react. Great Spiritual Power: PePe's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓, Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): PePe's Spirit Weapon takes the form of a small bow with a thick handle. He manifests it by pulling it out of his mouth * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢, Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): PePe can fire Heilig Pfeil in the shape of arrows with feathered ends and wispy tips. Like his bow, he manifests these arrows by pulling them out of his mouth. Quincy: Vollständig Gudoero (神の性愛, Gudoero; Japanese for "Sexuality of God"): PePe activates his Quincy: Vollständig by drawing a heart in the air with his hands. Upon activating this ability, he loses all of his clothing except for his shoes and a white thong around his waist. Each half of his beard splits into two sections, and he gains two wings with tentacle-like feathers and eye-shaped holes in the center, as well as a halo in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen. * Flight: Using his wings, PePe can fly and remain stationary in midair. * Enhanced Durability: While in this form, PePe's physical durability is enhanced, allowing him to withstand multiple punches from Kensei Muguruma and being thrown into a building with only moderate injuries. * Love Rope (ラヴ・ロープ, Ravu Rōpu): PePe unravels his floating basket to produce several ropes composed of linked hearts and throws them at an opponent. The ropes stab through his target, completely immobilizing his victim. They are strong enough to stab through captain-class individuals such as Byakuya Kuchiki. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7